


Eden

by StarlingChild4



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Sensuality, Smut, Smut with a side of Angst, Smut with a side of fluff, also montage style because why not?, sensual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: They say that the forbidden fruit tastes sweetest, but at what cost? Two different love lives unfold, one experiencing tragedy, the other triumphing destiny...Posted also on ff.net and Tumblr
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_loves_too_much](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_loves_too_much/gifts).



> A long-awaited request from Tsukino_loves_too_much!

It was forbidden, of course. Her love for the Earth Prince, her secret journeys down to the green pastures of the planet she had vowed to protect from afar, her stolen moments with him locked in her arms... 

But Princess Serenity found herself not caring. What did laws and demands matter when faced with what the heart desired? 

“Endymion,” Serenity gasped as the Prince’s mouth found a sweet spot under her ear. 

“Serenity,” he murmured back. 

“We mustn’t,” she whispered as she kissed the hollow of his throat. 

“I know,” he said hoarsely, pressing himself into his Princess. 

“Hurry, my love.” 

“Patience, darling.” 

And so, it went. Every time, from the first innocent kisses, until soft touches were no longer enough, and delicious, addictive heat coursed through their bodies demanding more, more, _more_. 

They discovered paradise on an empty field one night while on Earth, with sweet kisses covering every inch, every crevice, every beautiful spot on their bodies, with only the Moon above to light their way. He fit so well inside her, and when they moved, it was like they could feel the Earth’s rotation around the sun. She, like the Moon, was gravitated to his pulling, his pushing, his pulsing... 

Hearts beating as one, they stared into each other’s eyes the moment they joined, knowing the terrible taboo they had committed, knowing the cost was immeasurably high... 

And yet, they did not stop. Lips seared together, they rolled their hips as one, and _moved_ , as the Earth and Moon, finding a glimpse of the cosmos in the quiet, grassy field by their lovemaking. 

Over and over, they met and hid in the dark and made love. The more times they got away with it, the more eager they were for the next meeting, the more swiftly clothes were discarded, the more intense the kisses, hot and wet on their skin. The forbidden fruit of their love grew sweeter with every taste. 

And yet, despite their foolhardiness, they took certain precautions. Any noises of pleasure were quickly suppressed, and sometimes what was meant to be a longer, drawn out lovemaking session turned into a quick rutting to reach a faster end. An empty field, an abandoned building, the highest towers of the Earth Kingdom’s palace.... all were deemed “safe places” for a romantic rendezvous. After the first time, they both tried to be the bigger person and to put a stop to the affair, or at least, to slow down the physical lovemaking. 

Naturally, they always failed. 

The forbidden fruit had consumed them. 

Then, to try and shake off any suspicious people, they started meeting on the Moon. Serenity would lead Endymion by the hand to her favorite quiet spots, where they were happily rechristened into areas of newfound pleasure. 

Tucked away in a tiny broom closet just outside her Queen mother’s counsel room, Serenity would bite her knuckles while Endymion ducked under her dress and explored that sweet area between her legs with his tongue. Endymion would grip onto his lover’s hair while her mouth was full of his manhood. They would bury their mouths together as Endymion pushed Serenity against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands gripping tightly onto her as he took her, bracing themselves to make as little thumping noises as possible. 

Once, while they were in an unused room at the Moon Palace, Serenity nearly couldn’t take suppressing her pleasure anymore. Just as she unwittingly uttered a piercing cry of ecstasy, Endymion just as quickly swallowed it with his lips, taking her hard and fast until completion. 

“My darling, my love, I wish to someday hear your cry of pleasure,” he said afterwards as they laid together, tangled in sweaty limbs and messy hair. “I almost didn’t stop you.” 

“I almost didn’t let you stop me,” she whispered back. 

They never dared release their pleasures through sound, settling with sensations only. Their touches grew more intense, more teasing, more desperately wanting. If anyone did eavesdrop on them and happened to have impeccable hearing, they would hear nothing but a few grunts, soft moans, and intelligible whispers. 

Another time, Endymion was running his lips over every inch of Serenity’s body, so thoroughly savoring the softness of her skin, that he didn’t notice the tears running down her cheeks until a quiet heaving gasp caught his attention. 

“I wish to throw out my arms and scream out my love for you,” she whispered through her tears as he kissed all over her face. 

“I would join you if only,” he said in a choked voice. He slipped inside her and they moved together, kissing away each other’s tears, kissing away the pain, to lose themselves once more in indescribable throes of pleasure. 

They should have slowed down their meetings after that. But the damage had already been done. 

Lost in their bodily pleasures, resentment was brewing on Earth. As they tasted another glimpse of paradise, whispers of war and evil began stirring. 

Unbeknownst to the lovers, during a particularly impassioned night, while Endymion buried his face between his lover’s legs, his trusted Knights were committing treachery. 

The would-be “Queen” Beryl had sown the seeds of mistrust and hatred among Earth’s people, and the massive force of evil, Metallica, had risen again. Queen Serenity spoke to her four Guardians, unaware that two lovers were eavesdropping from a hidden enclave. Horrified, they listened to the report, clutching each other, tears streaming down their cheeks as their whole worlds tore themselves apart... 

In spite of everything, both of the young monarchs made love one last time, trembling, weeping, relishing the feel of each other’s arms.... 

Then, they tried to escape the terror. Serenity remembered watching Endymion’s back as he led her, sword in hand, through the chaos... 

And then, tragedy dealt her final blow. 

* * *

Many friends of Mamoru Chiba often questioned his choice in staying in a long-term relationship with Usagi Tsukino. Certainly, the girl was an absolute sweetheart, and often unintentionally hilarious, but she was also.... well.... _obnoxious_. Mamoru knew that’s what his friends (and her own, too) all secretly thought, and there were times where he himself felt exasperated at his sweet, loud, ridiculous girlfriend. 

At every possible meeting, Usagi would cling onto Mamoru’s arm, loudly shouting her nickname for him (“Mamo-chaaaaan!”), often made the silliest demands in the moment, and acted ridiculously jealous at even the slightest hint of another girl talking with him. Among countless other absurd behaviors that most of society disapproved of. 

“Mamoru, she even got jealous of _her own future daughter_ , the one she shares with _you!_ ” Rei said once in exasperation. “How can you put up with her nonsense?” 

“The same reason you do, Rei,” he said calmly with a small smile just like he did with everyone who voiced their concern. “I love her.” 

But he never gave the full reason. Although every single one of the Sailor Guardians had memories of their past lives restored to them, of course, they each only really had their own chapters, their own pasts to recall. The terrible event of the Silver Millennium’s ending haunted them all, of course, but only Mamoru and Usagi recalled the beautiful and terrible secretive love they had endured. 

From the moment his memories returned, Mamoru vowed never to make Usagi suffer with the inability to express her love ever again. 

And so, he indulged in her immaturity, he smiled affectionately at her overt passionate displays, he endured her possessiveness. Because he knew better than anyone else what her heart truly desired, how much those silly teenager acts were merely the façade of a deeper, desperate longing to shout to the world about her love. 

And when they took things to the next level, Usagi was insatiable and Mamoru happily obliged to fulfill her wants and needs. 

The first time they had made love as Mamoru and Usagi instead of Endymion and Serenity, it was like a spiritual awakening. It wasn’t just heat that flowed through their veins as their kisses turned into something more, it was like the very cosmos themselves burst inside them. It was no exaggeration on Mamoru’s part when he said later to Usagi that he saw stars while making love. 

“I did, too,” she responded with a slight sob, clutching Mamoru’s head to her bare breasts. 

“Usako, I love you,” Mamoru breathed, sitting up and capturing her lips again. 

“Mamo-chan, I love you so much!” 

They made love twice more that night, and by morning, Usagi was actually hoarse in the throat. But she was beaming like a thousand suns and Mamoru had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

Whenever Mamoru and Usagi would make love in his apartment, he always encouraged her to be loud. He always insisted on the lights being on so he could see her fully bathed in light, not hidden in closets or grassy fields under the cover of darkness. He would beg her on to reach the full capacity of her voice as he pleasured her with his mouth, his fingers, his manhood again and again and again... 

And if he received any noise complaints from neighbors, he answered by sending over a pair of earplugs (he bought a whole bunch from the store once he realized that complaints would be frequent) and a strongly worded letter telling them that although he was terribly sorry for the inconvenience, maybe it would best for them to stay plugged in, if making love to his future wife was too much for their bitter jealousy to handle. 

(Needless to say, the neighbors who stuck around stopped complaining after a time. And any new neighbors with problems were faced with the same passive-aggressive wrath.) 

Usagi never directly referenced the sad lovemaking sessions of their past lives, and as a courtesy, neither did Mamoru. But he always made it clear that those memories never left his mind when he would thrust inside of her, willing for her every cry and shout of pleasure to rise louder and louder until his Usagi was so utterly spent and felt _thoroughly_ loved, her cheeks tear-stained with the euphoric emotions that overwhelmed her and reduced her to soft tears with every climax. 

The only hints she ever gave of remembering those beautiful yet sad past days were before and after making love. On particularly bad days, she’d cling to him, softly beg for his touch, tears hanging unshed in her large, blue eyes. When Mamoru would bend over and wipe the tears away and kiss her, appreciation washed over like a tidal wave, so palatable that he never missed it and was often overwhelmed by it. 

Her lips said, “thank you,” but her eyes said, “ _finally_.” Every single time. 

However, much like their past lives, their love was not without strife. It wasn’t until after the defeat of Galaxia when at long last, Mamoru and Usagi could finally make love with ease. 

It was no longer a release or rewrite of the past. It was pure, unadulterated passion, an expression of eternal love, freed at last from the chains of the forbidden fruit. Free from destiny and tragedy. The world was saved, the timeline realigned, and a bright future awaited them. 

When they made love after that last battle, Usagi was a storm of emotions. Sometimes screaming out her ecstasy, sometimes softly murmuring tender words of love, with an endless stream of tears that seemed to be derived from both overwhelming joy and crushing sadness. Mamoru loved every moment of it, every inch of her, as he kissed away her tears and rode her on each wave of loud passion. 

The forbidden fruit had finally withered away. And instead of leaving a bitterness in its wake, the sweet goodness of expressing their love with no fears, no dangers, no tragedies left them feeling fulfilled. 

Their love would be the start of life now, not the harbingers of death and destruction. 

“After you graduate, Usako, let’s get married,” Mamoru said after their night of eternity. 

“Of course, Mamo-chan,” she whispered happily. 

They fell asleep with hands joined, soft, content smiles on their slumbering faces. 


End file.
